


It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

by okjagk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjagk/pseuds/okjagk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (that I'm publishing) and it was from a tumblr prompt. It was just the quote "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" and then I chose to write it about Destiel. I ended up really liking what I wrote so I'm going to post it and see how it goes over.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

It wasn’t really supposed to happen at all. 

But when Dean wakes at an unholy hour to a broken angel stumbling through his bedroom door, an intensely pained expression and steady stream of tears leaking out of ocean eyes, he does not think before holding up a corner of blanket and moving incrementally, allowing just enough space for the weeping creature to curl himself into the human. Dean holds him. He whispers unintelligible comforts as Castiel shakes with emotions he does not understand. Dean does not think before wrapping himself around his friend, needing to protect him. Dean does not think before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of the angel’s mouth to silence his sobs. And Dean does not think when he feels Cas cease his breathing for a fraction of a second before suddenly pushing back against Dean’s mouth in a frenzied clash of teeth and tongue that is so full of aching _need_ that it steals Dean’s breath. Dean kisses back.

Dean does not think because he knows that if he does he will pull away from the angel and after everything that Castiel has given for Dean Winchester this is the least Dean could give in return. If this is what Cas needs then Dean will give it to him.

It becomes a nightly routine. Cas stumbles into Dean’s room, pained expression and teary eyes and Dean will wordlessly invite him into his bed. Things never go further than needy kisses and clumsy rutting and it helps Cas so Dean does not think about it and eventually Cas stops even pretending to use his own bed.

They don’t talk about it. It is just something they do. It does not require words or thought because to Dean those things are messy and unsafe and this thing with Cas makes Cas feel better and Dean _needs_ to make Cas feel better. So they don’t talk about it. Dean doesn’t think about it.

Sam tells Dean that Dean is in love with Castiel.

Now Dean can’t stop thinking about it.

He doesn’t go to bed with Cas. He stays in the library feigning research. He’s in love with Cas. This should make things easier; instead it makes them infinitely harder.

Dean avoids Cas for 3 days until the nightmares return and Cas needs Dean’s touch to sleep. Dean stores his selfish feelings and curls around his friend in their now shared bed. This night is different and all Dean does is think about it. He thinks about the soft kiss Castiel presses to the spot below his ear. He thinks about the comforting weight of his best friend wrapped soundly in his arms. He thinks about the clean smell of ocean air and mint toothpaste that always seems to cling to Cas. He thinks about what he would give to never move, to never lose the man sleeping comfortably buried in his chest, more human than angel now. Dean thinks about how he loves Castiel. Sleep does not come easy 

Dean stumbles home at 3 in the morning smelling of booze and sex.

Cas doesn’t speak to him for a week and a half. But he still curls into him every night because they no longer know how to sleep without the heat and weight of the other body.

This time it was Dean who needed Cas; stumbling into the room he now considers theirs, drunk on whiskey and want. He falls into bed with his angel and this time things go further than ever before and if Dean whispers a needy _I love you_ as he spills inside of Cas, well Cas does not say anything. Dean cries. Cas holds him. They fall asleep naked and desperately clinging to one another.

Once again, they don’t talk about it.

Until Sam locks them in the bunker dungeon with a refusal to let them out until they talk about it. Whatever it is.

Dean is angry. Cas is a wounded animal.

Dean doesn’t like to deal with emotions.

Cas has never experienced these emotions.

Dean stomps around and Cas sits on the lone chair. Both do not know how to approach the other. Dean is sure if he opens his mouth he will hurt his friend. It’s not Cas’ fault that Dean loves him. All Dean can think about is the pain he has caused the angel, everything the angel has given him, and he knows he does not deserve him but God does Dean _want him._

Suddenly Cas is there with a hand on Dean’s shoulder and an expression on his face that looks like he will do _anything_ for Dean and Dean is gone.

He buries his face in Castiel’s neck and whines into the angel’s ear _I need you Cas._

“ _Anything Dean”_

A hand on Dean’s cheek and an exhale of breath.

“ _I’m in love with you”_

The dam broke.

“ _God I am so in love with you and I don’t deserve you but I want you Cas, damn I want you. But you don’t owe me another fucking thing and we all know what happens to every Goddamn thing I care about so you should run Cas”_

Chapped lips cut him off.

_“Ridiculous” kiss “Idiotic” kiss “stupid” kiss_

Dean pulls himself from the angels grip but Cas chases his lips with his own. One more kiss and then Dean asks the incredibly intelligent question of “ _huhgh?”_

Cas chuckles.

Chapped lips against stubble coated cheek.

“ _I have loved you since I touched your soul in Hell Dean Winchester”_

A strangled sob and then Dean has his angel wrapped in his arms and he doesn’t think he will ever let go again.

That’s how Sam finds them. He doesn’t comment.

Cas still has nightmares.

Dean still thinks he doesn’t deserve the love of his angel.

But now they share more than just a bed and things are better.

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen but Dean is thankful for it everyday.

 

 

I also drew a picture for this fic and here's a [link](http://okjagk.tumblr.com/post/139453489035/i-drew-a-thing-to-go-with-the-fic-i-wrote) to it because I'm not sure how to insert it 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I would appreciate any kind of feed back as this is my first fic and I'm new to this whole thing.


End file.
